Yorn
"Feel the Sun!" "Me and my arrows...always strike true!" Summary Yorn is the leader of the Holy Knights and devoted servant of the Goddess Illumia and the Temple of Light. He was chosen by E as one of the challengers able to face and kill him. Appearance Yorn is a handsome man with a lean and muscular physique, short blond hair and golden glowing eyes. He wears a cuirass of white and brown leather with gold ornaments and a red band that falls from the big right shoulder. Personality Brave and very confident of himself, Yorn devoted his whole life to devotion to the Temple of Light and the Goddess Illumia, becoming the Leader of the Holy Knights. In battle he is determined and brutal, quick and precise as well as with a great spirit, always pointing out his power coming from the sun. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Yorn Origin: Arena of Valor,The Boredom of a Monster RP Gender: Male Age: Unknown, probably around 20/25 years Classification: Human, Leader of the Holy Knights Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Athanor,Temple of Light Weight: Unknown Height: Unknown Likes: Bows and arrows, the Goddess Illuimia, justice, music and poetry Dislikes: Evil and darkness and those who make fun of him. Eye Color: Glowing gold Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Train with his bow, sing and write poetry. Values: Justice, loyalty and devotion Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Temple of Light Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 8-C | 7-B Powers and Abilities: Supernatural Archery (Yorn is a master in the use of the bow),Supernatural Agility,Supernatural Vision,Targeting ,Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection (Yorn can manipulate solar energy by creating arrows and other constructs),Light Manipulation,Heat Manipulation,Absorption (Yorn can absorb solar energy),Teleportation,Healing (Through Solar Energy),Life Manipulation (Yorn can absorb the vital force through Solar Arrows),Flight (Through Solar Wings),Indomitable Will which allows him Accelerated Development,Statistics Amplification,Ability Transcendence,Enhanced Survivability ,High Resistance,Undying Loyalty,Power Resistance and resistance to: Telepathy,Mind Manipulation,Subliminal Seduction,Fear Manipulation,Pain Manipulation,Power Absorption and Possession | All previous powers to a greater extent plus Asian Dragon Physiology which allows him Immortality (Type 1),Atmospheric Adaptaton,Dermal Armor/Scale Manifestation,Elemental Breath,Extrasensory Perception,Enhanced Physiology,Enhanced Senses,Shapeshifting and Size Manipulation,Omnilingualism,Paralyisis Inducment,Absolute Piercing which allows him Non-Physical Interaction (Yorn can attack spiritually incorporeal or intangible beings such as otherwise intangible ghosts or invulnerable deities),Conceptual Manipulation (Yorn can destroy and negate conceptual defenses such as time and dimension to successfully hit the target),Subjective Reality (Yorn can pierce through the boundary between reality and illusions),Spatial Manipulation (Yorn can pierce through matter/energy by creating a "hole" in the space it occupies, ignoring every form of defense/resistance),resistance to Magic,Resistance Negation to Solar Energy Manipulation,Life Manipulation,Teleportation and Paralysis Inducment. Attack Potency: Building Level |'' ''City Level' Speed: Hypersonic+''' | Massively Hypersonic + Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 1,Yorn can lift a ton Striking Strength: Building Class | City Class' Durability''': Building Level |'' 'City Level'' Stamina:' High,His unwavering will allows him to fight for a long time. Range':' Hundreds of meters with his bow. '''Standard Equipment:' His Solar Bow Intelligence:''' Above Average,As a Leader of the Holy Knights he is an expert tactician and fighter '''Weaknesses: None notable Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: First Powerset | Second Powerset'' '''Note: This character is not owned by me but by Tencent games and Arena of Valor, this version is only for use with a Role Play. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: